Social media
Social media, also known as Social Networking Sites (SNS) in Japanese, plays a large role in propelling the story of Yuri!!! on Ice forwards. The main social media site featured in the anime is Instagram, though others such as Twitter and Youtube have also been showcased. Known social media accounts Victor Nikiforov Victor greatly enjoys posting pictures on Instagram, mostly of himself, and sometimes with Makkachin. His use of Instagram while in Hasetsu revealed his location to fans, reporters, and Yuri Plisetsky, who later comes looking for Victor''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 2. * Instagram: v-nikiforov''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Ending Song Yuri Plisetsky Yuri is an avid user of Instagram, enjoying snapping photos of quirky things he sees, like the Hasetsu squid mascot and a lion statue. He uses Instagram to track down Victor's location when Victor first moves to Hasetsu, but later accidentally reveals himself also travelling to Hasetsu to Yakov by posting a picture of himself with the location tag. * Instagram: yuri-plisetsky Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori The Nishigori triplets are no strangers to social media, often updating their accounts with private affairs of Yuuri and Victor to share with the skater otaku (fans). They also occasionally use their mother's Youtube account to post videos, most notably a secretly-filmed video of Yuuri skating to Victor's free skate program, Stay Close to Me, which led to Victor's moving to Hasetsu to be Yuuri's coach''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 1. They have also uploaded a photo of Victor brushing Yuuri's hair. Their Instagram username includes a mash-up of the words Suketa (skater) and Otaku. * Instagram: sukeota3sisters Phichit Chulanont Provocative photo from Phichit.png Yk pc instagram ep4.PNG Phichit has been referred to as a master of selfies by Victor, posting multitudes of them on Instagram. He enjoys posting pictures of or with other skaters, including one of a naked Victor kissing Yuuri's cheek''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 6. Phichit owns a selfie stick''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 10. Along with Guang Hong and Kenjirou, Phichit is one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia on social media. Phichit's Instagram account is written as both phichit+chu and phichithamster in the ending song, though it is likely an animation error. In Episode 10, the captions used in Victor's introduction of Phichit were subsequently reused when Yuuri looked through his Instagram. As a result, the pictures on Chris, JJ, and the Yuri Angels' accounts had captions written by phichit+chu instead of their respective usernames, and had tags like #cupofchina and #detroitskatingclub. * Instagram: phichit+chu / phichithamster Guang Hong Ji Guang Hong is obsessed with social media, to the point that he himself admits that it became a distraction to his skating, and vowed to quit social media after the Cup of China''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 7. He, along with Phichit and Kenjirou, is one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia on social media. * Instagram: +guanghongji+ Otabek Altin While Otabek dislikes using social media most of the timeKubo Mitsurou - Twitter, he used his Instagram account to update his returning home to Almaty after many years. Otabek's Instagram account is private.Yuri!!! on Ice Side Story - Welcome to The Madness * Instagram: otabek-altin Jean-Jacques Leroy JJ updates his social media from time to time. He is the only one so far to have used Snapchat effects on his photographs, using the dog filter on himself and Isabella. His Instagram username reflects his birthday being the 15th of July. * Instagram: Jjleroy!15 Christophe Giacometti Chris enjoys taking pictures of himself to upload on social media, though he is not against asking people like Victor for help to take pictures of him, allowing for more variants of poses. * Instagram: christophe-gc Seung-gil Lee It is unknown whether Seung-gil uses social media a lot. The only picture seen on his Instagram so far includes his Siberian Husky with him. * Instagram: seung-gillee Michele Crispino Mickey likes taking pictures of himself together with his sister Sara. The both of them enjoy showcasing their location in their pictures, like in Florence and while in America. * Instagram: mickey-crispino Sara Crispino While Sara has not been seen updating on social media, she appeared in and was tagged on a photograph posted by her brother Mickey on Instagram. * Instagram: sala-crispino Anya Ep7anya1.PNG JpI6eQ8UIPI.jpg Ep6anya2.PNG Ex-girlfriend og Popovich.png Anya's Instagram account reveals pictures of her with Georgi, as well as her new boyfriend. * Instagram: Anya Minako Okukawa Despite her age, Minako is adept at using social media sites such as Instagram. * Instagram: minako-okukawa''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 11 Yuri Angels Yuri's fan club, Yuri Angels, own accounts on various social media sites where they post updates. Using social media, they caused pictures of Yuri and Otabek together to go viral. The Yuri Angels are the only ones in the show to be seen using social media sites outside of Instagram, which is Twitter. It is unknown what the number 10 in their Instagram username stands for, although it could possibly be a play on the word Tenshi (angel). * Instagram: Yuri+angels10 * Twitter: Yuri_angels Unknown social media accounts Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri has an Instagram account, though he has not been shown to post on it, nor has his username been revealed. He mostly uses it to update himself on what his friends and other skaters are doing, though he also follows fan accounts, like Yuri Angels. Kenjirou Minami While on-screen there has been close to nothing regarding Kenjirou's usage of social media, he is known to fans as one of the Three Most Adorable Men's Skaters in Asia''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Blu-ray Vol. 4 Booklet along with Phichit and Guang Hong, implying that he is a frequent user of social media. Yuuko Nishigori Yuuko owns a Youtube account, which her triplet daughters used to upload the video of Yuuri replicating Victor's Stay Close to Me free skate. Leo de la Iglesia Although Leo is an avid user of his social media, none of his updates have been seen in the show, nor any particular social media sites used. He is known to follow Otabek's private Instagram account, as well as being cunning in tracking down information via social media. Georgi Popovich Mila reveals that Georgi used to post kissy photos with Anya when the two of them dated, though the social media site of which Georgi posted them was not stated. Mila Babicheva While Mila is quite adept in using social media sites such as Instagram in which she views photos of Anya, it is not shown whether or not she has an Instagram account of her own, nor if she updates any social media sites frequently. Nonetheless, she enjoys taking photos of other people, such as a sleeping Yuri surrounded by cat plushies, or Yuuri pole dancing at the Sochi Grand Prix Final banquet. Yakov Feltsman Yakov managed to find out that Yuri had gone to Hasetsu just by viewing Yuri's Instagram picture on his phone, showing that Yakov is at least somewhat adept at using social media. Emil Nekola Emil is the only skater shown in the current Grand Prix series that has not been seen to use social media. Accounts with unknown owners PABartezzz is an Instagram account shown in the ending song. The picture uploaded under this account has no caption, giving no hint to who the owner of the account is. References Category:Anime Category:Terminology Category:Real World Articles